super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Reiner Braun
Reiner Braun is a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps and a former member of the Scout Regiment. He ranked 2nd in his class and was regarded by others as a charismatic and a reliable big brother-like figure. He is rarely seen without Bertholdt Hoover, his close childhood friend, both of whom originate from an unknown area which he refers to as his hometown. Along with Bertholdt and Annie Leonhart, he is a person that possesses the ability to transform into a Titan. He is the current holder of the Armored Titan. In the year 845, he used his power to help Bertholdt breach Wall Maria and infiltrate the military for currently unknown reasons. Statistics *'Name': Reiner Braun, Armored Titan *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': August 1 *'Classification': Human, Titan Shifter *'Blood Type': *'Height': 185 cm (6'1"); 15 m (Titan Form; 49'0") *'Weight': 95 kg (209 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Gold *'Hair Color': Blond *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Power of the Titans *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': Suffers from identity crisis. His regeneration can be hindered if he loses his will to live | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. Armoring his entire body considerably reduces his mobility and movement speed. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Yoshimasa Hosoya, Shūhei Matsuda (Armored Titan vocals) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Human | Armored Titan Appearance Human Form Reiner has short blond hair, gold eyes, and a defined facial structure. His large height, broad shoulders, and serious expression give him an intimidating presence. As a member of the Scout Regiment, he wears the wings of freedom jacket over his standard military uniform, with a green shirt underneath. In casual attire, Reiner wears a dark gray button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark green pants with a brown belt. Titan Form Reiner's Armored Titan form is 15 meters tall and has plates of hardened skin covering the entirety of its body, except for muscles in its cheeks that become exposed when it opens its lipless jaw, as well as the muscle tissue behind its knees, elbows, and feet. Its eyes are covered by white, organic lenses, and it has short, blond hair. While fighting Eren, it has been noted that it has high agility and is capable of moving at a fast momentum, despite its seemingly-heavy weight and being low on stamina. Personality Reiner is a passionate and honest person, with a strong sense of duty. He takes his role as a soldier very seriously and encourages others to do the same. However, he is also noted to have a kind heart and a tendency to always think of others before himself, taking on extra burdens for the sake of his comrades. He is stated to be the "big brother" of the other cadets. However, he is also revealed to have serious emotional and mental problems as a result of his actions, he suffers from borderline personality disorder. While still loyal to his true cause as a Warrior, he was unable to cope with the guilt and has begun to suppress his true memories in an effort to escape. During these episodes, he forgets his true identity, believing himself to be a human soldier. There appear to be few differences between his "soldier" persona and his true self, though his true "Warrior" self is more ruthless and fatalistic out of necessity. Even so, he continually places himself at risk in an effort to reach out to Eren and Ymir, trusting them more than is wise. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Bertholdt Hoover - Bertholdt was his childhood friend and partner, working closely with him in their mission. They were rarely seen apart, with Reiner taking the lead most of the time. Reiner was also very protective of Bertholdt and he would follow his lead without question. Reiner was also shown to be aware of Bertholdt's affection for Annie, despite Bertholdt's claims, and encouraged him to confess his feelings for her once their mission was complete. Bertholdt was shown to be greatly saddened by Reiner's duel-personalities and often had to remind him he was a Warrior and not a soldier, but still trusted him to lead their mission. *Annie Leonhart - Annie has known Reiner since childhood. Despite being part of the same mission to exterminate humanity Annie is often very cold towards Reiner and generally seemed to avoid him, as other members of the 104th would note that Annie never seemed to interact with Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie's dislike towards Reiner likely spawns from resentment due to Marcel sacrificing his life to save him from Ymir's Titan. Despite this they were still able to work closely together during the battle of Trost and during the 57th expedition mission. When Armin revealed to Bertholdt and Reiner that the Scouts were aware of Annie's identity and claimed to be torturing her, Reiner appeared very distressed. *Eren Jaeger - Eren was one of his closest friends, with Eren considering him both a "strong, capable guy" and something of a big brother. Eren looked up to Reiner, expressing that he wanted to become strong like him. When Eren was told that Reiner may have been an accomplice to Annie by Hange and Armin he was the most skeptical to believe it. When Reiner revealed his secret Eren was horrified but his sorrow quickly turned to anger towards him for betraying humanity. After he is kidnapped and taken to the forest, Eren abandons his former feelings for Reiner and looks at him with hate and rage and says he will make sure they die in the most painful way possible. Upon learning that Eren possesses the Coordinate, he reacts with great concern and notes that Eren is the worst possible person to have it. *Armin Arlert - Reiner has a close friendship with Armin, even risking his own scores to help the smaller boy during training. He is also shown to admire him for his intellect and quick thinking. When the Female Titan attacked, Reiner came to his rescue. After Reiner's identity as the Armored Titan is revealed Armin is highly saddened to learn of his friend's true nature. *Jean Kirschtein - Reiner initially had a very low opinion of Jean likely due to his selfish desire to join the Military Police to live an easy life. During the battle of Trost, Reiner was surprised when Jean was the one who rallied the cadets. Even later during the 57 expedition mission before fighting the Female Titan he admitted to Jean he never expected him to be selfless enough to risk his life for others. Jean was highly saddened to learn Reiner's true identity. *Sasha Braus - He to work closely with Sasha and Conny during training and later, during her contest against Jean. When he expresses doubt and attempts to abandon their hunt for the Colossal Boar, she slaps and then elbows him. She shouts nonsense at him about his ancestors, and while he admits he does not quite get it he apologizes to her and rejoins the hunt. Sasha is later horrified to learn Reiner's true identity as the Armored Titan. *Historia Reiss - It has been shown that Reiner has feelings for Historia and often contemplates his desire to marry her one day despite knowing that Ymir is in love with her too. However it is unclear whether or not it is his “warrior“ or “soldier“ personality that is in control during these thoughts as Bertholdt makes a remark on his change in character shortly after he thinks this. Though Reiner has acknowledged that she is important to their mission Reiner genuinely seems to have a desire to protect Historia from their mission. *Marco Bodt - After Marco heard Reiner and Bertholdt talk about their Titan forms during the struggle for Trost, Reiner restrained and left him to be eaten by a Titan as Bertholdt and Annie watched in tears. Reiner was quite traumatized to the point his persona split, becoming unaware of his own involvement in Marco's death. He did not remember this until after Bertholdt reminded him that he was a warrior, as he appeared distressed over recalling the incident. *Ymir - Their relationship was complex. They recognized quite a bit about each other's motivations and shared a desire to keep Historia safe from harm. He used these feelings to manipulate Ymir into becoming their ally, but he also expressed more trust in her than Bertholdt felt is wise. Unlike Bertholdt, he did not appear to harbor any ill will towards her for killing Marcel. Having failed his mission and even knowing that he cannot go home empty handed, he attempted to persuade Ymir to save herself by escaping. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Titan Shifter Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:The Warriors Category:Marleyan Military Category:Former Members of the Scout Regiment Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Attack on Titan Characters